Nothing Is Priceless
by Elijahismorningwood
Summary: Imagine if Joffery really had married Sansa? This is an AU where they get married, and Petyr and Sandor are involved ;) More chapters to come and some smut, sorry if there are typos!


He had summoned her, to the first of many so called meetings between the betrothed.

Joffery Baratheon sat on an immense, carved mahogany chair, his young body propped up with a dozen or so brightly colored embroidered pillows and blankets. The young king had an air of arrogance to him, and always seemed to have a devious sneer plastered permanently to his exaggerated features. It was as if he knew the secrets of the galaxy and was content to watch people struggle through their lives. He was malice personified, a malevolent God happy to watch his followers eat at each others throats in his name.

He was both devilishly handsome and completely and utterly repulsive. The sickly sweet smell of decay clung to him like a cologne, and as he smiled, his feminine lips pulled back to expose elongated canines, and the onlooker would fall victim to his spell. People have died for him, people have loved him. She loved him; and was taught the hard way, that falling in love with Satan's spawn had horrible repercussions.

Sansa Stark kneeled before her king and fiancé, shivering despite the warmth of his stare and the summer breezes. She, the beautiful porcelain doll from the North, was left alone in the presence of this arrogant young king, a boy parading in a man's body, his head filled with delusions of his own power and self-worth. She was prey to his might, and no sweet song could help her. Not this time.

Joffery stirred from his plush throne, and leaned forward to cast his gaze on her exposed neck and shoulders, eyeing her as a starved dog might eye a caged and weak animal. He cleared his throat, with a huff of air that managed to sound aggressive and hungry. Sansa knew how to appease his, quell his hunger, but it felt different this time. She had seen him lick his plump lips as she had entered, and she had glimpsed the satisfaction in his eyes as she followed his order to sit in front of his stretched legs. She knew that he had realized that she would follow any order given to her. Sansa wrung her hands in a desperate attempt to calm her nerves, and thought, hoping it were true, He is a king, he would not do anything to disrespect my honor, I am his bride to be, his Queen, he dare not touch me. She wanted to believe it, she wanted to believe that she was safe, that despite everything that had occurred, that her dear sweet Joffery loved and cherished her.

So Sansa inched her head up slowly, afraid to meet his eyes, afraid of what darkness might lurk in them.

But what she did see frightened her more than anything she could have imagined; deep within those icy eyes she saw an emptiness, and a dark, lewd longing. She saw her own demise, the ravishing of her body as he imagined, she could hear the screams that Joffery lived for. She could see the darkness spreading and could feel his greed crawling under her skin as his eyes roamed over her body. Her face must have betrayed her fear for Joffery's eyes became darker still, and he licked his lips.

Joffery leaned towards her again and Sansa could feel the blood draining from her face. He reached out his hand and cupped her chin in his hands, squeezing her tender flesh, and digging his nails into the curve of her jaw. Her breath hitched and caught in her throat, and she shut her eyes to the world, and her own misery. Even with her eyes closed, Sansa could sense that Joffery had gotten closer. His face crossed the remaining inches between them in seconds until she could feel his breath being exhaled heavily on her ear. Her blood seemed to be boiling at his closeness, and yet he seemed to some closer. He opened his mouth to whisper to her.

"You're mine Sansa."

And with those three words her world was drained of life and color. She could imagine his sneer as he said those three words again.

"You're mine Sansa."

He tightened his grip on her chin and she knew then with a heavy heart that if she did not comply with his wishes, he would have her killed. And so she replied, and condemned herself to living at his feet, always at his beck and call.

"I am yours."

* * *

As soon as those words were said, Sansa could feel the bruises forming.

Licking her lips, to get the taste of submission out of her mouth, she stammered, "My King, my sweet and handsome Lord, I am yours, now and forever,". Joffery, mistaking her confession of status as an admission that he owned her, got the idea in his head to see how far he could push his new toy before it broke.

"Oh Sansa, that's such a pretty little song you sing. Mother was so vexed that I choose you over that Tyrell girl, but fuck her," He told her as he caressed her cheek with a calloused thumb, relishing how his touch made her cringe. "I am the king, and the king can choose which whore he wants to bed. So I just choose the best looking one," He smirked, knowing that that language would psychically hurt Sansa.

"Really Sansa, you should be pleased," He began again, "You will have the honor of whelping my children." Sansa could feel the tears forming but forbade herself from showing any more weakness in front of him, it would do no good to her now. But she could feel him sliding his other hand down her neck, combing his disgusting fingers through her auburn locks, and the fear started building higher. Until finally he found the clasp at the base of her neck that kept the dress together, she could keep silent no longer.

Startled she opened her eyes and snaked her hands onto his arm, "Please my lord, wait," She pleaded with him.

Joffery was not happy at this intrusion, he liked it when she was quiet and complacent, but something compelled him.

"How dare you tell me what to do, I am your King," He was intrigued but did not want her to think he was interested in what she had to say, so he slapped her face lightly twice, if only to remind her that he held the power. He couldn't help the guttural groan that escaped him as the red hand print started to form on her pale skin, he loved seeing her marked as his. And he devoured the sight of her with teary eyes and her perfect sculpted lips in a perfect 'O'. It created an animalistic rage in him to make her scream his name, or just scream in general. He wanted her, but was afraid of not being able to satisfy her, even though a voice in his head told him that it only mattered if he was satisfied. He decided not to entertain these thoughts, rather he focused on the girl kneeling at his feet, and how if she said the wrong thing he was able to punish her. And that gave him more joy than he thought was possible. He was only creative when it came to punishments and torture.

As Sansa composed herself, she fought to find the exact words that would both flatter him into letting her keep her maidenhood and keep his straying fists away from her face.

"M-my king, I am yet a virgin, and however hard I want to please you...in that way, I am afraid that I would not be good enough for you." She could see his eyes darken still, and his eyebrows furrowed ; altogether not a good sign. "Let me explain sire, if I were to be a good wife, I need to know how to, ahem, please you. Please, Joffery, allow me some time to learn...the ways of a good wife," It was the first time in months that she had addressed him by his name not his title, and just for extra measures she rubbed his hand in hers, and looked up at him through her eyelashes. The way she knew he liked.

Clearing his throat and shifting his legs to block her from seeing how his breeches were bulging, Joffery sighed, "Your request shall be granted, but be warned, my dear, if I am not pleased with your performance, I will..." And Joffery's mind raced for some punishment that would haunt her dreams, and a vile thought entered his head. With a wicked grin he told her the punishment, leaning closer for effect, "If I am not pleased with your performance, I will give you to my Hound for a fortnight,". If Joffery was anything, he was adept at being cruel, as shown by how aghast Sansa was. Her eyes widened and the tears she had been trying so hard to hold in came surging forward with an unwanted magnitude. Joffery thought that this day couldn't get any better.

Releasing his hand from her now clammy grip, Joffery leaned back on his pillows and propped his elbow on the arm of the chair, and with a relaxed sign let his chin fall into his palm, turning his head to give Sansa a good view of his profile. Sansa was frozen, eyes wide and staring, pleading with him to reconsider, and tears falling down over her smooth ivory skin. Her mouth was making a perfect O again.

With a childish giggle Joffery thought of something worse he could do to her that would have faster results.

"Oh Sansa?" He called, in a sing song voice, down to her. She raised her head mechanically and shut her mouth but the tears kept coming, no matter how fast and angrily she wiped them away. "I think I have an idea about how you could learn the ways of a woman quicker," He said, a sneer once again playing at his lips. "You are well aware of Littlefinger's brothels, yes? You will apprentice there for the time being, until Littlefinger, himself, deems you worthy enough for the king!" Shocked at how marvelously cruel he could be, Joffery laughed, completely taken over by his mirth. He didn't even notice that Sansa was sobbing now, her head down shrouded by her hair. After a long and hefty guffaw Joffery had to wipe away tears of his own, and in his euphoria prodded Sansa with the tip of his boot.

"Now, I've had enough of you for today Sansa, dearest. Leave. Go now and leave your king." He managed to blurt out between cackles. Sansa, ever obedient stopped her sobbing and picked herself up, murmuring her thanks to her king, before she shuffled out of his room, and was escorted back to her chambers. Quiet as a corpse, Sansa was walked back to her room trailing behind the immense shape of the Hound, with two of Joffery's men a few feet behind her. The Kettlebacks? Sansa could not be sure, but that was not as important to her as the new assignment Joffery had given her.

And as the gloomy parade marched further on, Sansa felt the need to rest. She had come to this castle with porcelain skin, she was made of ivory now, but to survive she would need steel.

* * *

**hi guys! So this is my first got fic and first one with smut! So please bear with me I promise more chapters and some well sadistic sex scenes eheheh**

**well don't forget to review with what you liked/disliked/what you want to see**


End file.
